There has been known a method of enjoying content (which may otherwise be referred to as a program or a title) comprising images such as moving images or still images and sound (audio). According to this method, video data being reproduced/displayed by an electronic device (which may otherwise be referred to as a first apparatus or a source device) is transmitted to a portable terminal device (which may otherwise be referred to as a second apparatus or a sink device) carried by a user, and reproduced in the portable terminal device.
Meanwhile, according to such a technique, there may be a time difference between video and audio output timing in the electronic device (source device) and video and audio output timing in the portable terminal device (sink device).
However, if a delay period is corrected, processing becomes complex due to the correction of the delay between the sink device and the source device, and the devices may lose their quick response performance. Therefore, it is preferable that audio reproduction output can be suitably controlled in the sink device and the source device to keep a balance between delay measures and the quick response performance.